


Success!

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [44]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Request from Giablanco on Wattpad: Sequel to Intervention





	Success!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from Giablanco on Wattpad.
> 
> Also I do have to thank my beautiful muse for this one... little bish is very good at giving these fics more than initially planned...

“Okay it’s been hours.” Ally wailed. Dinah and Normani rolled their eyes. 

It had been hours since they locked Camila and Lauren in the room next door. After getting bored of social media, Ally had begun pacing. It had entertained Dinah for about ten minutes before she got bored.

Ally was still pacing while Dinah and Normani sat at the table, eyeing each other suspiciously.

“Go fish.” Dinah said. Normani smacked her cards down on the table, making Ally jump.

“We’re playing blackjack.” Normani growled. Dinah put her cards down with a blink.

“Oh.. in that case I win.” Normani looked down at Dinah’s cards and she did indeed, by pure luck, have 21.

“Okay what the fuck!” Normani said, knocking her cards onto the floor with a huff.

“Hey! Hello?” Ally said, waving her arms around to get their attention. “Camren? Still locked in a room?”

“Oh.” Dinah sniffed and looked at the time on her phone. “They’ll be fine.”

“But-”

“No. Not until Camren is real.” Dinah said with a scowl. Normani rubbed her temples with her fingertips and sighed.

“We should at least check they haven’t killed each other.” Normani grumbled.

“Fine.” Dinah headed for room next door and she knocked on the door. 

“Camren! Hey!”

\----

Meanwhile, inside the intervention room, Camila and Lauren were curled up on the sofa. Camila had been right, her quick thinking had got them another few hours to themselves, away from their friends. Giving them all the time in the world to explore each other.

Camila groaned, lifting her hand to rub at her face, clearing her eyes as she yawned. Damn she was tired, her body felt like lead. Heavy but light all at once, it was like someone had pulled the tension from her shoulders and left her wobbly and floaty. Camila smiled at this new found relaxation in her bones and sighed. 

Then she realised she wasn't alone. Hell she wasn’t even in her own bed. Camila lifted herself up onto her elbows, the blanket slipping off her shoulder. Camila shivered at the cold air on her bare skin.

Wait.

Bare. Skin.

The fuck?

Camila glanced down and panicked. Where the fuck were her clothes? She was so panicked she didn’t notice the head resting on her abdomen, nor the mess of black curls tickling her skin.

Camila looked around and noticed they were in the living room. Of Dinah’s house? Ah she’s found her clothes. Scattered on the floor.

With Lauren’s jeans? And shirt? And… were they boyshorts?

Camila was thoroughly confused.

Everything became clear about thirty seconds later when the head she was yet to notice groaned and moved. A pale hand moving to push her hair out of her face and lips pressing against the soft skin of Camila’s stomach.

Camila’s eyes snapped down. 

Oh.

Intervention, Dinah, kissing, oh so much kissing. And touching. And biting. And holy fuck those thoughts need to leave now before Camila started yet another round.

Camila shook her head, running her fingers through Lauren’s hair drawing a satisfied hum from the girls lips.

Lauren shuffled around and moved until she was hovering over Camila, hands resting on the sofa either side of her head.

“Hi.” Lauren said softly, bumping their noses together as Camila wrapped her arms around Lauren’s waist, pulling her flush against her. 

“I think this intervention worked.” Camila giggled quietly. Lauren grinned and shook her head.

“I can’t believe they locked us in a room.” Lauren closed her eyes and sighed softly. “I can’t believe it actually worked.”

Camila hummed and felt Lauren melt into her a little more at the sound. Camila smiled to herself before tipping her chin up and capturing Lauren’s lips in a slow kiss. Camila felt Lauren sigh against her lips, the flick of her tongue over soft lips. It was all so soft and gentle, almost polar opposite of the kisses they’d shared over the past few hours.

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT!”

\----

Ally and Normani looked up at each other with wide eyes before they scrambled out the room. They rounded the corner and saw Dinah still screaming profanities and just general screaming.

They stood either side of her and their jaws hung open. There, wrapped up in a blanket, shoulders bare and gripping onto each other as Dinah kept yelling, was Camila and Lauren. Ally smacked her hand over Dinah’s mouth, silencing her instantly. Followed by her slapping Ally’s hand away.

“Bitch how’d you even reach up here?” 

“Oh you wanna go Giraffe legs?” Ally growled, glaring up at Dinah who raised her eyebrow.

“Don’t test me pint size.” Dinah warned.

Normani clipped them both around the back of their heads and they flinched, both rubbing the back of their head sheepishly.

“Bigger things.” Normani hissed.

The three of them turned to face Camila and Lauren, who were still looking wide eyed and panicked. Probably because Dinah had shattered their bubble and woke them up quite effectively.

“So…” Lauren started, looking around awkwardly.

“You gonna let us get dressed?” Camila asked sweetly. The three girls in the doorway flinched into motion, mumbling apologies and shuffling out the room.

Camila rolled her eyes, pressing a kiss to the top of Lauren’s head before sliding out from under her. Camila reached down and pulled on Lauren’s flannel shirt, sliding her underwear up her legs.

Camila turned her head when she felt fingertips pulling at the collar of the shirt.

“This is mine.” Lauren mumbled, pushing herself up and pressing a kiss to Camila’s shoulder.

“Nope. Mine now.” Camila replied breezily.

“Then what am I supposed to wear?” Lauren asked. Camila casually looked over Lauren’s bare form, the sheet having fallen around her waist.

“Well I’m very keen on this look.” Camila murmured. Lauren rolled her eyes and grinned at Camila.

“I don’t think the girls will be as enthusiastic.” Lauren pointed out. Camila huffed and stood up, looking around the room and spotting a hoodie on the back of the door. She walked over and stood on her tiptoes to pull the hoodie off the hook.

“Lo, stop that.” Camila said before she turned around. Lauren looked at her with a smug smile trying to spread across her face.

“Hmm?”

“Staring at my ass is not polite.” Camila said, walking over to her and handing the hoodie over. Lauren shrugged, pulling the hoodie around her shoulders and slipping her arms into it. She pulled up the zipper and looked up at Camila, hands gripping the back of her thighs and pulling her closer.

“But it’s so nice to look at.” Lauren began with a cheeky smile. Camila raised her eyebrow as she felt Lauren’s hand slowly inching up her thighs until her fingers where brushing the curve of her ass.

“Laur…” Camila said quietly. Lauren’s hands drifted higher up and palmed at Camila’s ass softly.

“And it’s nice to touch.” Lauren mumbled. She took one hand and moved it to the top of the flannel, reaching for the top button. Camila rested her hands on Lauren’s shoulder, whether to push her away or pull her closer she hadn’t decided yet.

Camila’s eyes slipped shut when she felt Lauren’s lips press against the skin slowly being uncovered again as Lauren popped the buttons of the shirt open.

“Hey! Stop fucking in there!”

Lauren groaned and rested her head against the top of Camila’s cleavage. Camila cupped Lauren’s cheek, breath still shaky and leant down to kiss Lauren’s lips slowly.

“And like a bucket of cold water, Dinah Jane knows how to kill a moment!” Camila yelled back.

“Don’t be a bitch to me Chancho! You should be thanking me!”

Camila frowned and walked over to the door, wrenching it open.

“The fuck you mean ‘thanking you’?” She demanded, arms folded. Dinah glanced down at Camila’s attire and shook her head fondly.

“For calling an intervention.” Dinah said, reaching out and doing up a couple of Camila’s shirt buttons. Camila smiled and smacked Dinah’s hands away.

“Thank you Dinah.” Camila said, she backed into the room again, starting to close the door. “However, my room is next to yours.”

The door slipped shut and Dinah stood there looking at it dumbly before the realisation sunk in.

“Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> Kudos / comments / requests welcome here or on my Tumblr + Wattpad @viper476


End file.
